Pecados Capitales
by Violepatty
Summary: Dos demonios reflexionan sobre sus vidas y la humanidad sobre la azotea de un edificio, en el Londres post-apocaliptico...


**Resumen: **Dos demonios reflexionan sobre sus vidas y la humanidad sobre la azotea de un edificio, en el Londres post-apocaliptico...

**Advertencias o promesas: **Ciel y Sebastian demonios, un poco de shota, mordidas y arañazos ¿?, shonen-ai ligero.

****Disclaimer:**** Los personajes utilizados en este escrito son de Yana Toboso, yo solo los uso por puro y pervertido entretenimiento, gracias~~

**Notas: **

Un fic que escribí nomas por que estoy de vacaciones y me gusta reflexionar sobre la humanidad desde el punto de vista de seres inmortales y superiores -no es que yo me crea una de ellos, es que lo soy... okno- de personas que pueden observar y juzgar simplemente por que si... o bueno, personajes en este caso...

En fin, ya dejo de aburrir... ¡Que lo disfruten!

**Pecados Capitales**

By Volepatty

–¿Sabe, joven amo?, los humanos son criaturas inferiores, pero muy interesantes... –El murmullo del demonio, que se encontraba sentado en la azotea del edificio, fue casi solo la mímica de sus labios al recrear unas palabras tan quedas que ningún humano podría haberlas escuchado, aún si se las dijera al oído.

–Si Sebastian, lo veo –respondió en el mismo tono el menor, que aunque centenario ya, seguía conservando la apariencia de un niño– aunque realmente, mi visión de la humanidad hace mucho tiempo que no era turbia... desde que pude presenciar la podredumbre humana a los diez años de mi existencia.

–No lo dudo, joven amo... pero luego de eso seguía siendo humano, aferrándose a vulgares placeres, yendo demasiado de prisa como para disfrutar de toda su riqueza... como para disfrutar de la vida, cuando aún podía...

–Ya no podía –objetó el exconde– no podía disfrutar de nada y lo sabes... tu mejor que nadie lo sabes, maldito demonio... –masculló con su habitual arrogancia.

–Usted aún podía... pero a mí no me convenía que lo hiciera joven amo –sonrió sínicamente–, si usted se hubiera dado cuenta de que aún podía disfrutar su alma se habría ablandado y habría perdido su exquisito sazón.

–¿Y de que te sirvió?, ahora soy un demonio como tú. Ya no tengo alma... -el pequeño se irguió sobre la azotea donde se encontraban ambos, desplegando sus enormes y pecaminosas alas negras– ¿Sabes, Sebastian?, el infierno es bastante acogedor... no sé por qué protestan tanto de él si lo único que falta es un poco de amor y ternura –dijo con un ligero toque de sarcasmo, el mayor sonrió.

–joven amo... parece que aún no se ha dado cuenta pero el infierno no es un lugar... -murmuró irguiéndose también, al lado de su amo– el infierno es nuestro eterno castigo y eso nos acompañará eternamente...

–Lo vi antes –alzó el vuelo, como tratando de escapar de la compañía de Sebastian, pero se detuvo a unos metros sobre él para seguir su diálogo– lo vi tan claro... pero ¿Sabes?, aún así es acogedor... y lo que dije antes es cierto. Puede que un demonio como tú, descendiente de ángeles caídos aún pueda sentir muchas cosas, pero un hibrido como yo, que perdió toda su humanidad ya no siente nada... y eso hace para mí que este infierno no sea tan malo.

–Quizá sea porque usted logró conocer lo más oscuro de la humanidad y supo que el infierno humano es peor que el infierno demoniaco... pues los demonios fuimos condenados a esto, mas los humanos se esfuerzan día a día para crear su propio infierno personal, sabiendo exactamente como hacerse daño ellos mismos... pero sin querer dejarlo, como una droga. –Entre sus labios afloró una demoniaca sonrisa y alzó vuelo junto a Ciel– Por cierto, joven amo... ¿Que desea para la cena de hoy? –preguntó el mayor, cambiando rápidamente el tema de conversación.

–Un par de almas puras, Sebastian... te encargo que me traigas las mejores, preferiblemente de niños... –pidió como si hablara de un exquisito manjar, con el mismo tono que antes reclamaba sus dulces y pasteles.

–Sus gustos se han retorcido en los últimos siglos, pero sin duda siempre pide lo mejor y más difícil de conseguir… –dijo el mayor con notoria ironía en su voz, acentuándola mucho más con la sonrisa que afloraba sus labios.

–En este mundo echado a perder, ciertamente es difícil encontrar almas puras aún entre los pequeños, pero dime, ¿Que sucedería si un demonio de tu clase no pudiera cumplir una labor tan insignificante? –preguntó con satírica burla, parodiando los tiempos en que aquel que se había convertido en su única compañía, había sido su fiel mayordomo.

–Tiene razón, joven amo, ¿Que sucedería? –Torció su sonrisa también y miró la metrópoli que se extendía bajo sus pies, una serie de edificios grises y deformes, semi-destruidos bajo un cielo aún más gris que el asfalto, con una ligera neblina flotando por el ambiente que no hacía más que acentuar el tétrico paisaje– Los humanos son cada vez más estúpidos...

Bajó en picada, planeando por la ciudad casi al ras del suelo y logró capturar a un par de niños no mayores de cinco años que deambulaban perdidos y asustados por las calles de lo que alguna vez fue Londres, tratando de encontrar un camino a casa…, un lugar al que nunca más podrían volver. Sebastian volvió con su antiguo amo y le tendió a los niños, que aterrados se revolvían entre sus brazos.

–Me alegra haberme quedado en La Tierra con los desechos del apocalipsis –Ciel sonrió torcidamente y tomó a los pequeños, comenzó a cantar una cancioncilla infantil antiquísima para cualquiera que hubiese llegado a ver el fin del mundo y mientras cantaba, los niños fueron cerrando sus ojos, como si trataran de dormir.

Tomó a uno en cada mano y los acercó a su boca lentamente... besó al primero de ellos un momento, extrayendo su alma y degustándola, repitió la acción con el otro y luego los tiró al vacío. Sebastian negó con la cabeza.

–Pero que malos modales ha adquirido, joven amo –sonrió y se acercó a él–. Y ahora que ha comido me gustaría tomar mi paga...

El menor de los demonios sonrió de forma un tanto perversa y agitó sus alas, volando en silencio hacia la mansión Phantomhive, la cual había sido recuperada tras el apocalipsis y restaurada por ambos demonios, era allí el lugar donde ahora vivían. Sebastian le siguió en silencio y se adentró junto a él a una lujosa habitación, volando a través de la ventana siempre abierta.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó el mayor, guardando sus alas, mientras Ciel comenzaba a desvestirse.

–Maldito pervertido –murmuró con más malicia que enojo– ¿Quién iba a decir que fueras medio incubo?

–Ciertamente solo muy pocas personas conocen este lado mío –sonrió pervertido, viendo el cuerpo desnudo del menor y despojándose de sus ropas también– y... ¿Sabe, joven amo?, usted debería sentirse privilegiado por conocer absolutamente todas mis facetas –sonrió.

–Absolutamente todas las facetas de un demonio, viviendo como uno –prosiguió el menor– cambiando el amor por la lujuria, el apetito por la gula, la admiración por la envidia, la riqueza por la avaricia, la resignación por la ira, el descanso por la pereza y la dignidad por la soberbia...

El mayor sonrió oscuramente ante las palabras de Ciel y lentamente se acercó a él, con movimientos seductores e insinuantes, al estar lo suficientemente cerca como para poder tocarlo, lo tomó agresivamente del cabello, besándolo de manera apasionada y demandante mientras lo guiaba hacia la cama.

–La lujuria en lugar del amor que nunca será correspondido, la gula por que el apetito se nos está negado, la envidia ya que nunca podremos admirar aquello que los humanos poseen y desprecian mientras nosotros lo codiciamos, la avaricia a falta de riquezas, porque para los demonios, las riquezas no tienen valor, pero somos avaros, posesivos y egoístas, la ira pues como rebeldes que somos, la resignación nunca ha sido una opción, la pereza, ya que nunca podemos descansar. Y finalmente... la soberbia por que la dignidad se nos fue arrebatada desde el principio de los tiempos. –susurró Sebastian, mientras repartía mordiscos por el cuerpo de su amante.

–Y aún así... –gimió el menor mientras jalaba el cabello de Sebastian para quitárselo de encima, comenzando una de sus eternas luchas a la hora del sexo decadente, pero tremendamente placentero con aquel íncubo– y aún así somos retorcidamente felices –concluyó, arañando su piel hasta el punto de hacerla sangrar.

–¿Sabe, joven amo? –preguntó retóricamente Sebastian, conteniendo un gemidito de placer mezclado con dolor y arqueando la espalda– en este justo momento nosotros podemos fingir ser humanos... como lo hacemos siempre que estamos a solas y por ello somos felices. –Sonrió demoniacamente mientras retomaba el control de las bruscas caricias, devorando nuevamente la boca de Ciel para dar por finalizada la charla y comenzar con la pecaminosa noche de infinita lujuria, gula, avaricia, ira, soberbia, envidia y pereza.

Lujuria por todos esos besos y el deseo carnal que cada uno despertaba en el otro, sabiendo como satisfacer sus cuerpos que clamaban caricias, por placer, por un amor que envidiaban de los humanos y que ellos nunca podrían sentir, por una gula, una ambición de sexo jamás comparable con nada más, desfogando toda su ira en aquel acto placentero, soberbio y sangriento, en aquella lucha por demostrar quien tenía el orgullo más grande, quien podría vencer y someter al otro, sin importar los tamaños o las edades aparentes. Y por la mañana, tras sacar todos sus pecados solo quedaba la pereza… lánguidos brazos que se movían para formar con sus manos sutiles caricias en el cuerpo contrario, añorando tiempos pasados, que como dicen por allí, "Siempre fueron mejores"…

Fin


End file.
